¿Puedo?
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Oneshot. Lemmon. Una confesión en un momento inesperado, una pequeña discusión, un momento que marcará la vida de Shion y Yuzuriha para siempre.


**¡He vuelto con un nuevo one-shot! Esta ves decidí hacerlo con otra de mis parejas favoritas, ya era hora de darle una oportunidad xD**

 **Creo que cambiaré la clasificaclión "T" a "M" xD**

 **Advertencia: Contiene Lemmonsangramelanariz, no muy explícito (creo).**

 _ **Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **¿Puedo?**

 _Dos años antes de la Guerra Santa…_

El viento mecía delicadamente los no tan largos cabellos rubios del joven que se encontraba sentado al filo de un rocoso acantilado mirando con sus orbes borgoña, pensativamente el escarpado paisaje de Jamir. No podía sacarse de la cabeza un hecho de la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué demonios …?- no podía ni pensarlo porque sentía una gran culpa.

Aquel joven de nombre Shion, de carácter serio pero pensante, sentía que había cometido el más grande pecado de su vida.

Los resplandecientes rayos del sol golpeaban la armadura dorada que portaba. Era la armadura de Aries que, con mucho trabajo, logró conseguir.

Luego de media hora de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a regresar con su maestro Hakurei, pero para su suerte, sus ojos divisaron a lo lejos a aquella persona dueña de sus pesares.

Era una linda joven de nombre Yuzuriha, igual con el cabello rubio pero mucho más corto y una mirada verde oliva. Vestía con unas vendas que cubrían su pecho, encima, una chaqueta roja con bordes naranjas, un short blanco y unas sandalias. Parecía aun no darse cuenta de la presencia del nuevo santo dorado.

El carnero siguió caminando nerviosamente pero el ruido de los pasos metálicos de la armadura captó la atención de la joven rubia mirando en dirección de dónde provenía el ruido haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraran creando un ambiente bastante incómodo para aquellos dos.

-S-Señor Shion…- balbuceó Yuzuriha.

-Yu- Yuzuriha- tartamudeó el caballero con las mejillas bastante enrojecidas mientras caminaba hacia la chica como si estuviera hipnotizado.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿No piensas quitarte tu armadura?- cuestionó curiosa la rubia._

 _-Ahora formará parte de mí, además, estoy tan emocionado que no pienso quitármela ni para dormir- comenzó a reír divertido el de los ojos borgoña._

 _-Eres un tonto Shion- bromeó Yuzuriha- no creo que sea muy cómodo dormir con todo ese metal cubriendo tu cuerpo._

 _-Tú también lo harás cuando ganes tu armadura- presumía el lemuriano tocando sus doradas hombreras y mirando a la joven como si hubiera ganado una difícil batalla._

 _-¿En dónde quedó ese Shion callado y reservado que solamente hablaba lo necesario?- preguntó la joven abrazando sus piernas y mirando fijamente a su amigo._

 _Ambos se encontraban en la casa de la joven, estaban sentados uno enseguida del otro en aquel suelo rústico._

 _-Contigo, no siento tener esa necesidad de ser así- le contestó seriamente regresándole la mirada._

 _-¿Eh?- la oji azul lo miró confundida._

 _El joven rubio comenzó a acercarse más y más hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de Yuzuriha, y sin querer, sus manos comenzaban a acercar esa bonita silueta a su fornido cuerpo hasta que la fémina se liberó del beso y de los brazos de Aries._

 _-Shion ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- le cuestionó bastante anonadada._

 _-¡Perdóname Yuzuriha!- el santo tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, y en el fondo, simplemente se moría de moría de vergüenza._

 _-Será mejor que te vayas- ordenó secamente poniéndose de inmediato de pie._

 _-Pero…- no pudo decir ni una palabra más porque una imponente voz de la joven lo había interrumpido._

 _-¡Qué te vayas idiota!- señaló la salida- ya es noche y no quiero que mi familia te encuentre aquí para cuando regresen._

 _El santo dorado solamente se puso de pie y caminó cabizbajo hasta salir por aquella entrada que solamente estaba cubierto por una manta de piel que tenía grabado el símbolo de la familia de la rubia._

 _Después de que el de ojos borgoña abandonara la humilde casa, la oji verde tomó pesadamente asiento en una silla de madera apoyando sus codos en sus piernas para finalmente acomodar su rostro entre sus manos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado._

 _Fin de Flashback_

-Yuzuriha…- pronunció firmemente el rubio colocándose a una distancia prudente- quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, no estuvo bien lo que hice.

La joven solamente lo observaba en silencio sin saber que decir.

Aquel beso había causado un mar de sentimientos en su interior. No negaba que Shion era bastante atractivo y su forma de ser, que pensaba antes de hacer las cosas, ese aire de misterio por no hablar mucho y su amabilidad y sinceridad lo hacía alguien que cualquier chica quisiera tener como pareja. El solo pensar en ver al carnero a lado de otra mujer, no podía evitar en sentir algo de "inseguridad", pero ¡por Athena!, era su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento desde la infancia ¿cómo podría arruinar una amistad?

-Supongo que sigues molesta… lo entiendo…- suspiró resignado retomando su camino hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Espera Shion- ordenó ligeramente nerviosa haciendo que el de la primera casa se detuviera- hablemos de esto en privado.

-¿En privado?- el joven abrió bastante los ojos.

-Vamos a mi casa, mi familia regresará de nuevo en la noche. Prefiero que hablemos ahí, no vaya a ser que alguien luego quiera hacer chismes o algo así.

El santo estaba confundido por la reacción de Yuzuriha. Pensaba que lo que menos quería ella era estar de nuevo a solas con él y peor aún: ¿qué no sería más chisme si los miran entrando juntos a una casa que se encontraba vacía? Pero poco le importó en ese momento y lo que más quería, era no perder a aquella chica.

Caminaron en silencio cerca de diez minutos hasta que llegaron al domicilio de la rubia. Primero pasó la oji verde y luego su compañero.

-Yuzuriha- llamó en casi un susurro- espero que puedas perdonarme por mi indecencia.

-No… no pasa nada- dijo seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al suelo con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

-Me gustas Yuzuriha- espetó Shion sin dejar de observarla- ya sé que somos amigos desde casi siempre pero no puedo evitar sentir esto.

-¿Desde cuándo yo… te gusto?- cuestionó ocultando su sorpresa ante las menciones de quien tenía enfrente aun sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

-Desde siempre.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el corazón de la joven. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando? Su mejor amigo ¿enamorado de ella? No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero por otro lado, muy en el fondo, había algo que la hacía sentir más feliz cuando miraba a aquel rubio pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos alejemos un tiempo hasta que pienses bien las cosas- fue lo que pudo decir el santo al no obtener respuesta de la chica. Sentía como sus sentimientos le quemaban de a poco al temer que no sería correspondido- será mejor que me vaya.

-Espera- por fin habló la joven- yo…

Shion solamente la miraba.

-También siento algo por ti- confesó la oji verde mientras su rostro se coloreaba carmesí- no toleraría verte con alguna otra mujer mientras la abrazas o la besas, porque yo… yo… aunque me cueste mucho decirlo… también siento algo por ti- definitivamente, se sentía bastante incómoda con aquella sincera confesión al no saber cómo reaccionaría esa persona que estaba justo enfrente de ella.

Para gran sorpresa de la sonrojada joven, el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella como una fiera y atacó sus labios y llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza Yuzuriha para profundizar aquel beso. Ella estaba completamente atónita, apretó los párpados y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella acción mientras el santo la acorralaba rápidamente en la primera pared que se encontró. Atinó con abrazar su espalda tratando de acostumbrarse a la brusca caricia del carnero. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos se hubiera imaginado al reservado Shion besándola con tanta pasión.

Yuzuriha comenzó a adaptarse rápidamente. El rubio utilizaba su lengua para explorar la húmeda cavidad, y para su buena o mala suerte, sus hormonas comenzaron a alborotarse cada vez más al sentir como la lengua de la joven comenzó a danzar con la suya como si estuvieran jugando una batalla.

Shion bajó ambas manos hasta la delgada cintura de la rubia pegándola más a él sin interrumpir el beso. No sabía si sentirse aliviado de que gracias a su armadura, su compañera no sintiera aquello que quería comenzar a asomarse. La movió rápidamente de lugar y la llevó hasta una mesa de madera que se encontraba ahí cerca, la sentó arriba del mueble y colocó ambas piernas de la chica alrededor de sus caderas.

En eso, un ahogado gemido se escuchó de parte de la joven rubia que se había aferrado a la espalda del santo pegando su cuerpo lo más que podía envolviendo sus piernas. El beso tuvo que ser interrumpido, además por la falta de aire, el de mirada borgoña se había sorprendido por aquel gemido que había emitido la fémina.

-¿Y eso que fue?- le susurró divertido y jadeante al oído de Yuzuriha.

-Este… yo…- escondió bastante apenada su sonrojado rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Shion.

El joven simplemente sonrió ante la actitud de la joven. Lo llenaba de ternura.

-Respóndeme algo- le dijo el santo con voz profunda- ¿estás haciendo esto porque me tienes lástima o de verdad tus sentimientos son sinceros?

La joven elevó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su compañero.

-Te juro que esto que siento por ti es real. No quería darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por miedo de arruinarlo todo…- aquellos ojos verdosos comenzaron a aguarse- hazme tuya Shion- eso último parecía una súplica mientras se aferraba a la amplia espalda aun cubierta por el metal dorado.

La mirada borgoña del chico se clavó firmemente en la verdosa sin caber en su asombro por las últimas palabras que sus oídos escucharon.

-Yuzuriha…- se acercó susurrándole de nuevo a su oído- quiero decirte que una vez que comience no podré detenerme- la rubia asintió.

Comenzó a subir lentamente su mano derecha por aquella cintura hasta casi toparse con uno de aquellos perfectos senos. El carnero se encontraba excitado, pero no por eso iba a dejar llevarse por sus hormonas y hacer pasar a Yuzuriha un momento que lo hiciera parecer algo casual. Ante aquella casi caricia prohibida, la blanca piel de la lemuriana comenzó a enchinarse, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. De verdad deseaba que aquel caballero la hiciera suya.

-¿Puedo?- le volvió a susurrar, esta vez con mucha ternura, al oído de la rubia haciendo que esta lo mirara rápidamente a los ojos. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar?

-Shion, quiero preguntarte algo primero.

-Dime Yuzuriha, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya has estado antes con otras mujeres?- el santo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eres mi primera vez- le respondió tiernamente con una gran sinceridad.

-Es que… es como si ya supieras…- le dijo tímidamente.

-En una plática casual con Degel de Acuario, me había comentado de cómo se lleva a cabo el acto sexual en unos libros que el leyó- mintió. No planeaba contarle sobre como Manigoldo le había platicado con gran descaro una de sus aventuras con una joven que había conocido en una misión, y por si no hubiera sido suficiente para el pobre carnero que se había incomodado bastante en ese momento, el cangrejo se tomó la libertad en contarle cientos y cientos de formas de como acortejar a una mujer y otros cientos de posiciones para disfrutar con ella en la cama y otras cuantas para ir calentando las cosas.

-Tú también serás mi primera vez… y quiero que seas él único- le sonrío mientras atrapaba los labios del caballero en un tierno beso.

-¿Entonces puedo?- le cuestionó con picardía aún sin terminar aquel beso recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa con un movimiento de cabeza de la futura grulla.

Subió completamente su mano hasta el seno de la fémina y comenzó a masajearlo delicadamente para no lastimarla. Sabía perfectamente que era una de las zonas delicadas en el cuerpo de una mujer. Yuzuriha ahogaba varios gemidos entre aquellos apasionados besos mientras intentaba aferrarse más a aquella espalda pero la armadura no le permitía acariciarlo tan libremente, pero como si Shion hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la rubia, se despojó de su armadura quedando recargada en una pared.

-¿Puedo?- volvió a cuestionar con suavidad colocando ambas manos sobre la chaqueta roja que aun vestía la rubia, dándole a entender si podía quitársela.

-Sí, Shion- respondió enternecida.

Deslizó aquella prenda por sus brazos hasta que la despojó de ella y la aventó quien sabe dónde. En esos momentos en lo que menos pensaba era en acomodar las cosas.

El carnero descendió hasta el cuello de la joven y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad. Siguió bajando hasta que sus besos llegaron a aquellas finas clavículas mientras la oji verde suspiraba ante aquella agradable sensación, acariciando los finos cabellos dorados de Shion. Este siguió descendiendo, pero algo le estorbaba para seguir con su tarea.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la punta de los vendajes que cubrían el perfecto pecho de la rubia, pero obviamente, esperaba la afirmación de ella para poder continuar recibiendo un "si" en un asentimiento.

Comenzó a desatar aquellos vendajes hasta que el torso de Yuzuriha quedó al descubierto provocando un furioso rubor entre ambos. Ella se cubrió con ambos brazos pero el de la primera casa comenzó a retirarlos hasta quedar descubierta de nuevo. Miró fijamente a su amada a sus orbes oliva y juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Eres perfecta Yuzuriha- dijo con voz profunda- no tienes por qué cubrirte de mí, pero respeto tu decisión si no quieres continuar.

-No dejes de acariciarme- suplicó mientras su cara se ponía más y más roja.

Shion solamente sonrió y ponía sus manos cerca de ambos pechos.

-¿Puedo?

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo comenzó a besar con gran pasión resolviendo la repetitiva pregunta del carnero.

Masajeaba aquellos pechos con ambas manos, esta vez, lo hacía más rápido aplicando más presión pero sin llegar a lastimarla. La rubia, tímida y torpemente buscaba la forma en retirar aquella camisa de manta que vestía el joven quién, rápidamente captó el mensaje y dejó su labor para desvestir su perfecto y trabajo torso obligando que la mirada verde se clavara en esos marcados músculos.

Shion la enrolló en un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo la desnudez de ambos. Yuzuriha, nuevamente volvió a aferrarse a aquella amplia espalda, que, para su sorpresa, tenía una piel increíblemente suave.

El santo tomó de los muslos a su amada para levantarla mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente de él por el cuello, y su espalda desnuda sintió el frio de una pared a la que el rubio había recargado.

-¿Puedo?- comenzó a bajar su cara hacía los pechos de ella.

-S-sí- respondió ante la excitación que se encontraba.

El comenzó a besar uno de aquellos senos. Lamía y mordía delicadamente para luego pasar al otro y hacer exactamente lo mismo. Por parte de la futura grulla, liberaba débiles gemidos de su garganta mientras se sujetaba fuertemente con sus brazos del cuello y con sus piernas de las caderas de Shion.

-¿En d-donde está t-tu habitación?- cuestionó extasiado.

-En l-la p-p-puerta de a-ahí…- hacía un gran esfuerzo señalando una puerta de madera que se encontraba a espaldas del santo.

La llevó rápidamente y la recostó en una pequeña cama que se encontraba ahí posicionándose sobre ella volviéndola a besar apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua lo más que podía.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó con dificultad por el excitante beso, dándole la señal de que si podía quitarle aquellos shorts que la cubrían.

Al principio, Yuzuriha se puso mucho más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba pensando en que pronto le entregaría su intimidad a aquel joven que amaba y sabía perfectamente que su primera vez le iba a doler bastante pero confiaba plenamente en aquel caballero que nunca haría algo que pudiese dañarla. Entre gemidos pudo decirle que continuara.

Logró deshacerse de aquella prenda molesta dejando a la joven completamente desnuda. Dejó de besarla para contemplar de arriba abajo aquel cuerpo perfecto, esa respiración agitada y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Puedo?- Shion llevó una de sus manos hasta el vientre de la rubia y ella ya se había dado la idea de lo que pretendía hacer. Asintió con una tierna sonrisa.

Con cuidado, deslizó su mano hasta aquella zona capaz de dar vida a un ser humano. Se sonrojó bastante al pensar en lo que iba a hacer y en lo inexperto que era, aparte de que lo invadía el miedo de lastimarla. Para eso, prestaría atención en cada gesto que hiciera Yuzuriha.

Lentamente, comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en aquella intimidad moviéndolo con gran delicadeza. Para la rubia, era algo completamente nuevo y se sentía extraño pero a la vez placentero. No dejaba de mirar aquella mirada borgoña que observaba su enrojecido rostro. El semblante de Shion se había vuelto serio pero la excitaba demasiado que solamente la mirara así. Gemidos ahogados nacían de su garganta obligando a Aries a introducir otro dedo automáticamente, pero esta vez, moviendo ambos dedos de atrás hacia delante empapándose en aquella zona. Los gemidos se hacían más y más intensos, apretó los párpados y sujetó las sábanas con ambas manos. Arqueó ligeramente su columna haciendo que el carnero se animara a llegar más allá.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quitó rápidamente los pantalones para luego volverse a posicionar sobre la rubia. Utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lastimarla. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Yuzuriha estaba más nerviosa que nunca, aquel temido momento del ese acto ya había llegado, pero era una mujer fuerte y no quería decepcionar a su amado si las cosas salían mal por su culpa.

-Yuzuriha… ahh…- apenas podía hablar por el gran éxtasis que lo recorría- piénsalo bien porque ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te deseo como no te imaginas, pero quiero cerciorarme de que tú también me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-No tienes idea Shion, muero por ser tuya para toda la vida- le regaló una tierna sonrisa intentado ocultar su nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el del primer templo.

-Entonces… ¿puedo?- le sonrió dedicándole una cálida mirada.

-Puedes- respondió con una sonrisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, fue introduciéndose muy lentamente dentro de aquel cuerpo. ¡Por Athena! ¡Sí que era bastante estrecha! La joven intentaba disimular sus gestos de pequeños dolores que estaba comenzando a sentir. El rubio estaba comenzando a tener problemas para introducirse por completo y en eso, de una sola estocada se introdujo por completo, causándole un fuerte dolor a la joven tras romper aquella barrera de virginidad.

-¡Yuzuriha!- El rubio se alarmó- ¡Lo siento mucho! Pararé en este momento.

-No Shion- lo miró tiernamente- solo déjame acostumbrarme.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó con gran preocupación.

La joven le respondió con un dulce beso para luego aferrarse a su espalda.

El santo inició un delicado vaivén mientras su amada se acostumbraba a su invasión. Aquel dolor comenzó a desaparecer y nuevos gemidos de parte de la futura grulla comenzaron a invadir aquella habitación. Era música para los oídos de Shion que comenzaba a ir más rápido y envistiéndola con más fuerza. Gruñidos graves escapaban de su garganta al no poder contenerse y sentía como su espalda iba siendo arañada, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

-Yu-zuriha…

-S-shion…

Siguieron así por un buen rato entregándose el uno al otro entre besos, caricias y miradas llenas de sentimiento hasta que llegaron al clímax donde solo se dejaron llevar. Shion terminó dentro de ella liberando un profundo quejido.

Una vez terminado, salió de dentro de ella soltando un gemido ahogado al mismo tiempo que Yuzuriha y se dejó caer a lado del cuerpo de la fémina atrayéndola hacia sus brazos.

-Te amo mi Yuzuriha- le susurró al oído.

-Te amo mi Shion- le dijo como respuesta, creando una sonrisa entre ambos.

-Ni creas que te escaparás de que lo volvamos a repetir- amenazó el rubio con picardía apegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿A si?- respondió retadora- pero seré yo quien te deje completamente agotado.

-¿Ya casi llegan tus padres?- preguntó pícaro.

-Aún quedan como cuatro horas para que lleguen- respondió la rubia un poco confundida y arqueando una de sus cejas.

En eso, el carnero liberó de su abrazo a la joven, situándose nuevamente arriba de ella mirándola pícaramente haciendo que ella adivinara las intenciones de su amante.

-¿Puedo?

* * *

 **Pensaba hacer otro DeathxHelena pero pensé en poner a estos dos, ya tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos es que también los amo *-* y al igual que mi primera pareja favorita, casi no hay mucho de ellos y decidí comenzar a crear historias de este par, aunque por el momento mi cabeza aun no tiene muchas ideas porque está ocupada con otras cosas xD**

 ***Se cubre los tomatazos***

 **Ya se que no es un leemon mu bonito y que está raro e incoherente pero mi pobre cerebro no funciona bien en la madrugada ;c pero me gusta el lemmon, espero no haberlos incomodado mucho D: si no, me disculpo por eso *hace reverencias pidiendo disculpas***

 **Y como dije, yo creo que si voy a cambiar la clasificación, sea como sea, está ligeramente explícito (creo) pero mi cara se puso como un tomate cuando empecé a escribir .**

 **Tan tierno Shion pidiendo permiso para todo *-***

 **Bueno, a sabemos como es que sabe tanto, no creo que quiera decirle que Manigoldo fue quien lo pervirtió porque seguramente recibiría una tremenda golpiza por parte de la grulla xD, pero es Manigoldo, déjenlo ser ;n;**

 **Bueno, ya no les haré el cuento más largo xD por favor, no sean tan crueles con las críticas ;c**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


End file.
